Warriors of Chaos
by MatthewSonOfPoseidon
Summary: When Percy and Jason are betrayed, they decide to leave camp half-blood.(I suck at summaries check my story out though.) and yes i know its a over used plot line.
1. Broken Hope

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't finished any of my other stories and starting another one isn't that good but I was just inspired by a story by blackjackxx called: Percy Jackson, angel of Chaos and yes I know its an over used plot but I'll try to make it up to you. Anyway without further ado, Hobey Ho! Lets Go!**

2014 august 15th 0200 hours

I woke up, I had been having a bad dream about Tartarus, I'd been having them from the time I came out, but they had been getting a lot better lately. I looked to my right, _"good he left."_ If you're wondering who that was I'm talking about, it's my idiot of a half brother, who thinks he's the best because he killed the minotaur. Been there, done that _twice!_

Anyway since he did that everyone's been going to him, they thought my strength was gone, and that a new offer came along. The only ones who hadn't gone strait to him right after he came were, Annabeth, Nico, the Apollo cabin, Clarisse, the seven, the hermes, Thalia cabin and grover.

Annabeth… dahm I loved her. I looked through my drawers for the one thing that was important for today. Finally I found the green and grey velvet box, I smiled; it was time, after all these years it was time.

I walked out with a new pop to my step it was all I could not to sprint to the Athena cabin but maybe I should've because that could've caused the sentence that destroyed my life slip away.

"I Love you." I knew that voice anywhere, my heart broke into a million pieces. _I trusted her, I trusted her! _I thought as every single light burned out of my soul, _in the end she's just like everybody else, one more liar, one more traitor, how long will it take for everyone to go over to forget all about me. _That's when something inside me broke, the one thing that had made me stay at camp half-blood. _**Hope.**_ I ran towards the sound of the voice, which just so happened to be the beach, and sure enough, there she was, in all her blonde haired beauty, kissing the one person who had ruined his life. James dulben. A claimed son of Poseidon, one he despised.

I could feel the anger the betrayal and the despair all churning in my body. _The last straw_ I thought to myself, but the worst was still to come. I pulled back and put all my anger, my sorrow, my betrail, and my despair behind the punch. And it effectively managed to send James so high in the air; I was surprised Zeus hadn't fried him for entering his domain. He came back down with dull _THUMP! _and was nocked unconscious.

"Percy I-" "Save it."

"Here I don't need this anymore." I said as I through the velvet box on the ground.

I ran strait to my cabin and packed all of my belongings. On the way out of camp, I bumped into Jason, "Hey ma- what happened?" we'de become close friends since the end of the war so close in fact they had become best friends with the exception of Grover and Leo. "Annabeth." Was all I said. Of course he understood perfectly. "No….." He replied not believing it. "I'm leaving." I walked past him. "Wait! I'll come with you!" "What about Piper?" "I'll bring her just come wait for me." I opened my mouth about to protest but then I closed it, "Okay." I replied resigned.

-Line-Break-

Five minutes later a very angry Jason came running. I understood immediately. I didn't ask because I knew the pain it would bring, I just nodded. And we ran from the pain, through the beautiful dining pavilion, with its tables which now looked depressingly empty, through the campfire where there use to be happy memories, where only pain was felt, the campfire now shone black sending waves of sadness to anyone near it. Through the strawberry fields that once smelled sweet but now smelled sour to our noses because of all the memories. Past Thalia's tree, and finally through the marble arch with the words Camp Half-Blood etched into them.

And we ran farther and farther away like if we ran fast enough somehow we'd outrun the pain that was right at our heals.

-Line-Break-This-is-depressing-

**Third Person P.O.V**

If you just so happened to walk to the beach and you saw a box out of the corner of your eye you could feel the pain it gave off, the ring of Percy Jackson, one cursed to never see the light of day. And so there it sat and over time the forgotten ring got buried under the dunes of sand. The strawberry fields wilted and the very grass turned yellow, the Golden Fleece stopped working, as if the earth itself was crying for the strongest hero of all time. Percy Jackson.

**Well guys, that's the first chapter, like it? Review and P.M me if you'd like. Vote in the comments for Percy's pairing, everything except Artemis I'd make her a friend of Percy but there's too many Pertemis story's already and I'm sorry I hate Perlia. Anyway vote!**


	2. Important! AN

**A/N Sorry Guys this is just an update you have no idea how sorry I am but I just got my best Idea yet. Some of you wont like this I know, because this story is about to become a multiple crossover, of lots of different stories. I'm just going to give you one of the characters and you will have known about this if you read the A/N last chapter because I referenced it. Pendragon, there I said it and that's only one of them I'm planning lots, see you guys then I hope you still like this. BTW its still going to have the same story line. Maybe you can vote some fandoms and maybe I'll know one and put it in. And don't worry if you don't know much about Bobby's past his past wont come up that much, Anyway Hobey Ho, And so we go.**


	3. Introduction to Pendragon

**Hey Guys, yes this is the debut for Bobby Pendragon, this will be the first of the crossovers and I plan on doing lots more, any way, Hobey Ho! Lets Go! **

**Disclaimer: all characters in this chapter belong to D.J. MacHale**

**Pendragon**

Bobby Pendragon could not feel better. He had grown up nicely, with his hight at 6.0ft he had hazel eyes and black hair. He had his life back, but he could also remember all he went through as a Traveler, He kept the powers too. He had the perfect life, until one day.

Bobby was with his girlfriend, **A/N (Im sorry I'm a Bobby/Courtney supporter I'm not going to break these up sorry if you were looking for that.) **both of them laughing at Mark, his best friend, that had a red face. Life had only gotten happier since the end of the war, Halla had been saved, and he had gotten his life back. He sometimes wondered how his fellow Travelers were doing, but he knew they were all alright. They finally managed to stop their laughter, only to start all over again, Mark's face only got redder.

Bobby had kept his journals, and they were re-reading again, only being as far as 1st Earth, (New york 1937) before Mark dropped the book and, too morally right to swear he said, "Fish, sticks." And had said it in a way like if it was the world's worst swear word. They couldn't stop laughing.

Until, of course a flash of light, so bright, they had to turn away appeared. **A/N ( Insert description of chaos from next Percy chapter cuz I already rote it and am way too lazy to do it again. Don't worry its only in around 3-4 chapters that are pretty short.)**

He looked down at them from those twinkling star eyes and said, " I am Chaos, creator of the universe and the territories. I think that's how you travelers say it." Bobby could only sit there with his mouth open, staring at the man, He sensed that Mark and Courtney were doing the same.

"Come with me, and I'll explain everything, then I'll give you my offer." Without one more word snapped his fingers and a purple portal appeared. "This way." he said and jumped into it. I figured I was no one to disobey the Creator of the Universe, so I said "Come on." And jumped strait in, not even waiting to see if Mark and Courtney followed.

**Yeah Guys that's Bobby, Don't worry the chapters after the introductions will be much longer. Anyway, then there are still lots of other crossovers to put in, And so we go.**


End file.
